Hechizos, hormonas y bromas
by Yumi Hitsumi
Summary: SUBIDO TODO DE UNA. HG HerRon. Locuras y perversiones. La edad más difícil, SIN REGLAS Y SIN ADULTOS. ¿Quién podrá sobrevivir? Los directores: LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY ¿Quien más podría ser?
1. Chapter 1

Hechizos, hormonas y bromas

Yumi Hitsumi

N/A: Los personajes que aparecen aquí son de dos personas: de la GRANDIOSA J.K. Rowling. El resto (uno que otro pelagato) son míos, este fic se a hecho por motivos de diverción.

Advertencia: Fic con contenido, quien sabe si lime/lemon pero si con vocabulario corriente (es decir de placeras o en castellano: de cualquiera)

Nota de disculpas: como muchos deben saber, este pobre fic subre de un pobre accidente que es bien pobre... es decir TT no puedo corregir las FAltOTas ortográficas

"Un año más se nos va" dijo Dumbledore en la última cena en Hogwarts, todos esperaban con impaciencia que el aburrido discurso terminara "pero les tenemos una sorpresa" dijo alegremente

"¡ Bailarinas Exoticas!" gritó con emoción Fred

"¬¬ No, no es eso" dijo secamente Dumbledore

"¡ Orgi-fiestas todo el día!" gritó George

"¬¬+U ¡Tampoco!" grito Dumbledore "aunque no sería una mala idea" susurro, hizo un afán en tocer y continuo "nn Lo que quería decir es que tendremos un Campamento estas vacaciones"

"¬¬ ¿Qué?" gritaron todos molestos

"¬¬+ Lo que han oido" se levanto la profesora McGonagall "Pasaran dos semanas con sus familias y luego vendran un mes al colegio"

"U lo bueno de todo esto" continuo Dumbledore al ver que la mayoría de estudiantes tenían miradas contra la profesora de 'si no corres te mato' "es que, quienes van a estar encargados del colegio, no seremos nosotros, sino dos jovenes del colegio que esten en septimo año"

"Lamentablemente" dijo la profesora de Transfomaciones "No seran elegidos por su capacidad mental" miró al director "Sino por la suerte" la profesora de Adivinación esboso una sonrisa malvada

Dumbledore sacó una esfera de cristal llena de papeles, la tocó con su varita y esta se abrió, el director metio su mano por el orificio y sacó un pergamino

"Lo que tengo que advertirles es que tan solo se eligira a un joven, este podra decidir quien sera su compañero" miró el pedaso de pergamino y sonrio "George Weasley"

Toda la mesa de Gryfflindor lo miró y muchos sonrieron complacidos, la profesora McGonagall estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa al igual que el profesor Snape

"¡Elijo a Fred Weasley" dijo señalando a su hermano, este se levanto

"Seran unas vacasiones ideales" dijo alegremente Fred

Todos aplaudieron con emoción y comenzaron a hacer barras a los gemelos

"¡Pero!" dijo el profesor Snape, todos se quedaron callados "Tambien se eligira a un profesor para que este encargado" se escucharon abucheos "Y asistiran una ves a la semana a sus clases" pero perdio su mirada "Este sera elegido, tambien por sorteo"

Y un brillo en los ojos de los estudiantes salio, aun había posibilidades de hacer algo, de salvar sus vacaciones, si les tocaba un profesor sencillo estaría todo bien

Dumbledore sacó una esfera más pequeña y de esta sacó un papel

"Se leera la materia que da" advirtió, leyo el pergamino e intento sonreir "Adivinación"

Ahora era Harry quien se daba contra la mesa constantemente, al igual que Hermione, ella oidaba esa clase

"Gracias, gracias" dijo la profesora "pero lamento decir que no podre hacerlo" Harry y Hermione sonrieron "PERO dejare a la hija de una gran amiga mía a cargo, tambien le gusta la adivinación"

"A de ser horrible, loca e insoportable" susurro Ron

"Te apuesto a que ni menos me ve me desea la misma muerte" dijo Harry

"Y como siempre no endere nada de esa estupida clase, con una nueva estúpida profesora, en un estúpido campamento, en estas estúpidas vacaciones" dijo molesta Hermione. Harry y Ron la miraron extrañados "u.u perdón, es que no se que me pasa"

"Y con esto" dijo al fin Dumbledore "Se termina un año más, preparen sus cosas y sus nuevos directores" miró a los gemelos "Los esperaran gustosos" Nota mental, comprar un seguro para el edificio, para el bosque y los fantasmas pensó al ver las sonrisas malvadas de los pelirrojos Segunda nota mental: revisar que antes de irnos todas las Salas Comunes tengan condones... ¬¬ conociendolos dijo pensativo ¿Eso es un caramelo miró al suelo No, creo que es un bicho muerto se asercó más a lo que había visto en el suelo y lo recogió ¡Es un caramelo! y se lo metio en la boca, lo mastico TT No, a sido un bicho mastico un poco más Crujiente 

Mientras nuestro querido director se comía una plaga del colegio, que por si es ya esta viejo y sucio, los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos

"¡Potter!" Harry regresó a ver a la voz que lo llamaba y sonrio tranquilo al ver que tan solo eran Fred y su hermano "Como primer director del colegio" dijo con una voz grave, MUY finjida "te ordeno que vallas a la Madrigera directamente, tenemos que darte unas clases"

"¿Qué?" dijo extrañado mirando a Ginny, que se había agachado y le daba las espaldas De esta no se me escapa pensó triunfante TT Si tan solo fuera valiente 

"¡Hombre!" dijo George "Que te vamos a dar unas clasecitas" miró a Parvati, Dean, Lavender y Seamus "Y diles a tus amigos que estan cordialmente invitados" Harry lo miró extrañado "¿Qué no entiendes?"

"nuestros padres se van de cuarta luna de miel" dijo Fred "Y como Percy no esta, nos quedamos al mando en la Madrigera, invita a tus amigos, anda, que tambien van Angelina y Katie" le guiño un ojo "Y tambien Ginny" Harry se sonrojo

"A ver si por fin alguien estrena a la única Virgen de la casa" dijo entre risas George "Hasta Ron lo a hecho"

"¿Con quien?" dijo extrañado Harry ¡Este estupido no me dijo nada! miró de reojo a Ron ¡Debio decirme para saber como seducir a estas tipas 

"Huy hermano" dijo entre risas Fred "Eso si que fue dificil" bajo su tono de voz y Harry sele asercó "Te aseguro que en una Orgi-fiesta no se recuerda con cuantas, tal ves cuantas veses pero nada más"

"Bueno" dijo George dandole una palmadita a Harry en la espalda "Más te vale venir" y ambos gemelos se fueron

"Bueeno" dijo con una sonrisa Harry "A decirles a Parvati, Lavender y sus seguidores"

Y corrio en dirección donde, como siempre los cuantro jovenes estaban sentados y por debajo de una mesa se tocaban Nota mental: reunirme más tiempo con ellos pensó Harry al llegar frente a ellos

"Les tengo noticias de nuestros Nuevos Directores" dijo Harry mientras respiraba entre cortadamente

"¿Los Sexys Gemelos?" dijo Parvati que regreso a ver a Dean y luego a Seamus "Muy bien ¿quién tiene SU mano en MI trasero?"

"Yo" contestó Seamus

"Ah" Parvati miró a Harry "¿y que nos ibas a decir?"

Harry se quedó aturdido

"Ah... esto... ¡Ah si!" recordó sin dejar de pensar en lo afortunados que eran Seamus y Dean "Fred y George los invitan Muy cordialmente a estar estas dos semanas en la Madrigera, su casa"

"¿Con el Sexy y Calenturiento de Ron?" preguntó con emocion Lavender, que luegro regreso a ver a Dean "O me subes la falda o me la bajas, no ambas"

"Ah, bueno" dijo mientras se acomodaba un poco más.

"¿y... y que dicen?" pregunto algo acalorado

"No se... pensabamos ir a una de esas playas nudistas" dijo Seamus

"No van a estar los padres de Ron" dijo Harry

"Trato hecho, vamos directo para alla" dijo Lavender

Harry se retiró sin dejar de ver en dirección donde los cuatro jovenes, bajo un manto de oscuridad hacían cosas Exelentes, envidiables y Mágicas pensó Harry, sin que nadie los viera

La llegada a la madrigera fue un caos, más que todo por que eran demaciados adolecentes.

"Son seis mujeres y seis hombres" dijo Fred con un tono serio "Y hay seis camas" se sento en la mesa de la cocina "Bueno, una de las camas es doble" sonrio con malicia "la de nuestros padres" miró a los jovenes que esperaban frente a él con sus maletas "Y nuestro cuarto tiene dos camas"

"Esta es la cuestion" dijo George mientras les sonreía a todos "Como somos doce y hay seis camas, pues..." miró a Kati " tocará compartir camas"

" Me parece una exelente idea" apoyó Parvati "¿Con quien voy a tener sexo? cof cof nnU quiero decir ¿con quien voy a dormir?"

"Conmigo ¿con quien más podría ser?" le dijo Seamus

"U.U si no hay de otra" susurró "Cuando tu comienzas yo ya me duermo" finjió un bosteso "Pues a ver el lado positivo, ya iba bastante tiempo sin dormir"

"¬¬ ja ja ja" le dio una palmadita en el tracero " no te hagas, que te gusta eso"

"Buueno" dijo Fred mientras sacaba una lista "Parvati duerme con Seamus en el cuarto de... mmm... De George y mío" miró a Lavender "¿tu con quien?"

"Pues con todos" dijo con un tono malvado "pero primero contigo" le dijo a Fred

"No estaría mal" dijo antes de anotarlo pero recibio un golpe en la cabeza "TT ¿Y ahora que hice?"

"¬¬+ no te digo por que hay mentes inocentes" le contestó Katie

Todos estallaron en risa

"U esta bien, esta bien, eso no me lo creo ni yo" miró a Dean "es que creo que Lavender puede dormir con él"

"No estaría mal, Lavender" le dijo Dean " para recordar viejos tiempos"

"Pero si lo hicimos en el expreso" dijo Lavender con calma

"Por eso, ya paso mucho tiempo" cotestó

"Bueno, ustedes comparten la habitación con Parvati y Seamus" dijo George

"Ahora tu, hermanito, ¿con quien?" dijo Fred mirando a Ron

"Pues... / esa si es una buena pregunta"

"U.U miedoso" susurraron los gemelos

"¿Y tu Hermione?" pregunto George

"No se, a mi donde me pongan estara bien"

"Perfecto, dormiras en el cuarto de Percy con... con Ron" dijo al fin

O/O O/õ

"¿Qué?" dijo Fred "Todos estan durmiendo con una persona del otro sexo... pues ¿Acaso no son amigos? ¿no me digan que creen que van a hacer algo malo?"

"¡No!" gritaron a todo pulmon ¡SI! ¡Y muchas! 

"Ahora Harry, a ver... creo que la que queda es Ginny" dijo George

"¿Qué? O/O" grito Ginny sonrojandose

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" dijo Fred "Harry es todo un caballero, no te hara nada malo y tu no le diras nada a mamá y a papá, así que tranquila"

"Pero... pero..." intento defenderse Ginny

"Pero nada" dijo Fred "Ustedes dormiran en la cama de nuestros padres y Angelina y yo en la cama de Ron"

"Y por eso, Katie y yo en la cama de Ginny" dijo George mirando la mini falda de Katie ¿Cuánto tiempo me demorare sacandosela? 

"Bueno, para ir a otro punto" dijo Fred mientras sacaba de debajo de la mesa una caja llena de pequeños frascos de diversos colores "Quiero que las chicas se tomen esto" y comenzó a entregarle a todas un pequeño frasco, su contenido era verde limon "Se lo toman"

"¿Para que es?" preguntó Hermione mientras miraba el frasco "¬¬ ¿qué hace esto?"

"nn pues... es para... ¡Que Lavender te diga, que ella sabe más!" dijo George

"Pues... mira Hermione... esto es..." Suspiro "para que cuando salgamos de esta casa y regresemos al colegio, una de nosotras no lleve a uno más... je je... Tu me entiendes"

"¡¡¿¿QUÉ!" gritó alterada

"¿y esto es seguro?" preguntó Ginny mirando el frasco

" O.o ¡Ginny! ¬¬" gritaron Hermione y Ron (y si vieran la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tiene Harry U)

"¿Qué? o.o es bueno informarte ¿no?" dijo la menor de los Weasley

"Como es mágica, si, tiene casi un 90 de seguridad y más los..." George sacó otra caja con un monton de volsas de colores "más los condoles esto es más que seguro"

"Así que es lo más seguro que existe" dijo Lavender mientras se lo tomaba "y sabe bien"

Todas las jovenes, a regañadientes unas y otras con una amplia sonrisa se tomaron la poción

"¿y esos otros frascos?" preguntó Harry interesado

"Pues, tambien son para las chicas" contestó Fred

"Siempre dicen: El hombre propone y la mujer dispone" resito George "¡Pues no más!" cogió uno de los pequeños frascos y miró el liquido rosado "Ahora: La bruja propone y el mago dispone"

"¡No me digas que es lo que me diste en las bañe...! cof cof cof nnU quiero decir ¡No me digas que es una poción estimulante!" dijo Angelina

"Exacto" contestó Fred " y no te hagas que si te gusto"

"¿Debemos tomarlas?" preguntó extrañada Katie

"Claro, sera lo mejor" dijo George

"¡Yo no me la voy a tomar! ¡Ni loca lo hago! ¿¡Estan safados o que?" comenzó a gritar Hermione

"¡Por las buenas o...!" comenzó Seamus "¿por las malas?"

"¬¬ ¿Y que me vas a hacer?" preguntó desafiante Hermione

"NO te hagas Hermi que si te eh visto cuando pasas frente a las duchas de hombres... se nota como se te salen los ojos"

O/O

"Así que..." dijo Seamus (¡Y aquí me han de querer matar! ;; piedad) mientras abría el frasco y se tomaba su contenido (mejor dicho: lo dejaba en su boca) y se asercaba a Hermione

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó extrañada Hermione mientras daba pasos hacia atrás

"¡Que le vas a hacer!" se ofuscó Ron

Seamus llegó frente a frente a Hermione y la acorraló contra la pared, tomó las manos de la joven con las suyas, las pegó contra la pared y la beso con fuerza (Es aquí en donde Ron esta a punto de convertirse en asecino), hizó que su lengua abriera la boca de Hermione y aprobechando el aturdimiento de la joven hizó que toda la pócima que tenía en la boca entrara en la de Hermione, esta no se la tragó, así que Seamus poso sus manos en el tracero de Hermione haciendo que esta pegara un grito ahogado en los labios del joven y tragara el líquido. Seamus se separó

"Listo" dijo triunfante mientras atrapaba el menton de la joven "Además, besas bien "

"¬¬+ ¡Te mato!" grito Hermione mientras persegía a Seamus por toda la cocina

"¬¬ ¡Y yo te ayudo!" dijo Ron mientras ambos atrapaban a Seamus y comenzaban a patiarlo en el piso

"Bueno ¿Nos tomamos esto?" preguntó Lavender

"Bonita pero lenta" le dijo George "¡Claro!"

Las jovenes se tomaron la poción

"¿Y en cuanto tiempo hace efecto?" preguntó Ginny que 'estrategicamente' se puso alado de Harry

"En unos..." y cuando regresó a ver a Hermione esta estaba intentando quitarle la ropa a Seamus, mientras Ron la sostenía de las caderas "nnU para ustedes, en unos cinco segundos más"

"¿Va a ser tan extremo como en Hermione?" preguntó Dean mientras veía como Hermione intentaba quitarse la ropa

"No, lo que paso con Herm fue que ella se tomo la pócima a la fuerza y eso empeora la situación, ya veran que al pasar de los días se calma un..." pero para el asombro de Fred, Angelina lo estaba besando con fuerza

"Harry" el joven regresó a ver a Ginny y esta se encontraba sonrojada "¿Te ayudo a poner tus cosas en la cama?" le dijo seductoramente

"O.O ¿qué?" dijo extrañado el joven

Lavender botó lo que la poción

"Chicas, ya pueden botar la pócima, ya se las tomaron Herm y Ginny" dijo entre risas

Katie y Parvati hicieron lo que dijo Lavender en el lavaplatos

"Me extraña que Angelina se lo tomara, quedamos en que no lo haríamos" dijo extrañada Katie

"Si, que tonta" Lavender se rio tontamente

"Harry ¿TE enseño el color de mi tanga?" preguntó Ginny mientras se comenzaba a levantar la falda

"No, Ginny, no estas en tu sano juicio" dijo Harry mientras le bajaba la falda

"Pero si es muy pequeña, casi ni se ve" dijo Ginny

"Ah, pues... bueno... ¡No! ¡Mejor no! TT no me hagas eso" suplicó Harry

"¿Por qué no?" dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba la falda

"No estas en tu sano juicio, además no es propio de..." pero se detuvo

"Dean ¿Quieres ver mi tanga?" le dijo Ginny al joven

"Buueno" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"¡Ginny! ¡Ven aca!" gritó Harry mientras la levantaba por las caderas y la dejaba con la vista a la pared "Ahora respira y dime ¿qué crees que estas haciendo?"

"No se" dijo Ginny como reaccionando "Tan solo tenía imágenes en mi cabeza sobre ti, un latigo y un vestido de cuero... ¡Voy a matar a Fred y a George!"

"Oye... no es tan mala tu idea" dijo Harry, Ginny se dio la vuelta

"¿La del latigo?" preguntó esperanzada

"Si... dijo ¡No! ¡Esa no, Me refiero a matar a los gemelos" dijo acalorado

"¿Después de la idea del látigo?" preguntó Ginny mientras pasaba su mano por el cuello del joven

"Si... ¡Digo No! TT no me hagas esto" suplicó

"Bueno" logró decir Fred mientras llevaba en brazos a Angelina "Creo que nos retiramos. Ahí se ven" y salieron en dirección al cuarto de Ron (no saben cuanto espero que por lo menos llegen al cuarto)

"¿Por qué no hacemos lo mismo nosotros, Katie?" preguntó George mientras veía la peculiar esena de Hermione, Ron y Seamus. En especial porque Seamus se dejaba y Ron la detenía

"Mmm... esta bien... no es mala idea" y George se puso atrás de Katie y paso sus manos por el cuerpo de la joven

"Dejame que te guíe por la casa"

"¿Y es necesario que lo hagas con tus manos en mis senos?"

"Perdoname" bajo sus manos hasta más debajo de sus caderas "¿Mejor?"

"La verdad no puedo caminar con tus manos exactamente ahí" le contestó

"No importa, ya llegamos al cuarto de Ginny" y salieron del lugar

"¡Hermione suelta a Seamus!" dijo Parvati "¡O a Ron! ¡Dame a uno de los dos ¡Mujer!"

"Mejor ven tu aca" dijo Hermione que había dejado de intentar quitarle a ropa a Seamus, ahora estaba intentandolo con Ron "Y me ayudas con este"

"Bueno" y se asercó

"¡No!" gritó Ron "¡Harry ayudame!" rogó mientras intentaba safarse de Hermione ¿por qué me ponen a prueba? ¿qué eh hecho para merecer esto? penso desesperdo

"¡No puedo!" logró decir Harry que sentía como Ginny se arrodillaba frente a él e intentaba safarle los pantalones

"Esto es como ver una película tres X" dijo Lavender que se había sentado junto a Dean a ver el expectaculo

"Si, como las que te gustan" dijo tontamente Dean

Lavender lo miró con odio y se le lanzó ensima a darle de golpes

"¡Seamus trae tu tracero a este lugar ¡En este instante!" gritó Parvati

"Querras decir Perfecto Tracero" dijo Seamus mientras se arrastraba para que Hermione no lo viera "pero es algo dificil"

"Ya se que es algo difícil que tengas Perfecto Tracero ¡pero ven!"

"¬¬ no me refería a eso" dijo Seamus cuando salio del 'terreno peligroso' "me refería a salir de ahí"

"Bueno, ya" dijo Parvati cuando Seamus se sento junto a ella "Deja a los niños experimentar"

"¿Y nosotros?" preguntó extrañado

"Pues... mmm... luego" se limitó a decir

"¡¿Alguien sería tan amable de AYUDARME!" gritó Harry mientras corría por toda la cocina

"¿Creen que se molesten las dos parejitas si las dejamos solos?" preguntó Lavender que como siempre ya estaba tocando algo de Dean

"Si uno de ustedes, preferencialmente mujer, sostiene a Hermione por un momento, sería de gran ayuda" dijo Ron, el cual estaba tirado el suelo ¡Debo resistir! ¡Debo resistir! ¡Debo lograrlo ¡NO puedo resistir! TT ¡Que alguien haga algo! 

"A mi no, creo que a ellos tampoco" dijo Dean subido de colores (¡Claro! Ahora si no les importa nadie ¡Todos piensan en sexo! ¡Claro esta! ¡Esepto... mmm... nnU mejor me quedo callada) "¿Vamos?" preguntó esperansado

"Primero llevemos algo de comer y ya" dijo Parvati mientras esquivaba a Harry y luego tuvó que evitar un choque contra Ginny, se asercó al meson y comenzó a buscar "¡Aquí hay cerveza muggle!" dijo emocionada "Y hay pan, salchichas y papas fritas" tomó lo que pudo y volvio a pasar por la cocina "Ron, deberían subir al cuarto de Percy, te lo digo, la cocina no es un buen lugar" y llego donde estaban Seamus y los demás "Vamos"

Y los cuatro jovenes subieron las escaleras. Se escucho un golpe en el segundo piso y Harry suspiro, ese no era su día

"¡GINNY! ¡Quedate quieta 5 segundos!" rogó Harry

"Esta bien, pero me tendras que dar más tiempo en la cama por esto" contestó la menor de los Weasley mientras se detenía frente a Harry

"Tu no quieres esto" le dijo Harry

"Si, si quiero" confirmó

"Si, si quiere" Harry regresó a ver y notó que era Hermione, ella se encontraba besando el pecho desnudo de Ron "Ella mismo me lo a dicho desde hace dos años" y volvió a su trabajo

Harry decidió olvidar lo que había visto y enfocar su vista en Ginny

"E... ¿Eso es verdad?" preguntó extrañado

"Si, ¿ahora puedo hacerte el amor?" suplicó Ginny

"No, así no, me das miedo" Ginny aprovecho que Harry estaba dudoso y lo beso con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que este abriera los ojos y sintiera como las manos de la menor de los Weasley hacía de las suyas, Harry sintió la mano de Ginny en su tracero "En verdad, así no quiero que pierdas tu virginidad" le rogó

"Tu me enseñas como y ya, te aseguro que no es para que te pongas así, Tú seras mi maestro en esto" le rogó Ginny mientras lo llevaba fuera de la cocina

"Ginny, escuchame" Harry se detuvo y miró a Ginny "Yo soy virgen"

"¿Qué?" dijo extrañada

"Si"

"¡Pues aprendemos juntos y ya!" y lo llevo escaleras arriba

"¡No! ¡Ginny no!" rogó Harry

"Esta bien. No sexo pero si otra cosa" y cerro la puerta de la habitación de sus padres

Continuara...

N/A: ¡No puedo creer que fui yo la que escribio esto! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ;; es mi primer fic así, piedad. Eh escrito lemons pero nada de comedia así o cosas dejeneradas. ¡Piedad!


	2. Chapter 2

Hechizos, hormonas y bromas

Yumi Hitsumi

N/A: Los personajes que aparecen aquí son de dos personas: de la GRANDIOSA J.K. Rowling. El resto (uno que otro pelagato) son míos, este fic se a hecho por motivos de diverción.

Advertencia: Fic con contenido, quien sabe si lime/lemon pero si con vocabulario corriente (es decir de placeras o en castellano: de cualquiera)

Nota de disculpas: como muchos deben saber, este pobre fic subre de un pobre accidente que es bien pobre... es decir TT no puedo corregir las FAltOTas ortográficas

"¡Bienvenidos!" dijo entre bostesos Fred "¡Al cam... campaamento de Hogwarts" dijo sin evitar bostezar

"Por precaución hemos dejado algunas pociones anti-embarazo por todas las Salas Comunes" continuo el segundo director, evidentemente esas dos semanas que habían tenido de vacaciones no había dormido muy bien

El Gran Comedor se encontraba desordenado, siendo el primer día del campamento los nuevos directores creyeron que sería interesante poner las mesas de cada Casa juntas, de tal forma que pareciera un gran cuadrado.

"Lo que nos han pedido muy amablemente los profesores es que después de comer subamos al último piso de la Torre Norte, en el aula de adivinación y nos encontremos con la profesora..." miró un pedazo de pergamino "Caterine Viper"

"Debe ser una vijea amargada y se a de vestir muy extraño" susurro Ron mientras comía, regresó a ver a Hermione, la cual estaba sonrojada y no lo había visto a la cara desde que se terminó la poción estimulante "Anda Herm, no es para tanto" le sonrio pero ella no lo miró a los ojos "Fueron dos semanas, nada más, tranquila, además no fue nada malo" le susurro

"¡Demonios Ron!" dijo por fin Hermione mientras lo encaraba "¿No fue nada malo? ¡¿No fue nada malo! ¡Claro que fue algo malo!"

"El sexo no es nada malo" le dijo aun con una amplia sonrisa "Además, no digas nada que voz fuiste la que empezó"

"¿No podías hacer como Harry?" pregunto ofuscada "Detuvo a Ginny toda las vacaciones y ella aun es virgen TT Yo ya no! Y no porque lo hubiera dicho por mi boca" miró a Ron "¿Acaso te dije '¿Quieres tener Sexo desenfrenado y lujurioso conmigo, Ron?' ¡No! ¡No fue así! ¡Y ahora mirame! ¡Una desonrra! ¡Y Ginny es virgen! ;; x ke yo no?" lo miró con algo de odio "Todo por tu culpa"

"Claro que aun lo es" le dijo Ron defendiendose "pero si no ves, ahora Ginny esta reciviendo una seción de besos en el cuello ¿quieres eso?" dijo mientras se asercaba a Hermione y movía el cabello de la joven a un lado

"¡no!" logró decir Hermione "Lo que quería era perder mi virginidad con mis 5 sentidos pueeesstos" dijo al sentir la calida lengua de Ron el su cuello y los ligeros besos que le daba "No... no se vale" logro decir pero Ron metió su lengua en el oido de la joven y mordio su lóbulo. Ron se separo "Eres tramposo"

"Pero eso te gusta" le susurro mientras se sentaba más serca de ella

"La cosa es que Harry y Ginny son novios. Tu y yo no" logró decir Hermione

"¿Acaso eso es un impedimento?" le dedicó una sonrisa pícara "Que yo recuerde eso no te importo cuando estabamos en la cama, en el suelo, en la ducha y... la lista continua"

Hermione se dio la vuelta y paso una de sus piernas al otro lado del largo vanco en donde comían todos, quedando en una pocición muy parecida a la que se usa para montar un caballo

"Pocima estimulante" le dijo encarandolo

Ron imitó la posición de Hermione pero se le asercó un poco más

"Lujuria" se defendio, Hermione se le asercó aun más

"Contra mi voluntad" le dijo mientra asercaba su rostro contra el de él

"Bien que pedías más TODOS los días" le dijo Ron al asercarse más mientras rosaban sus narices

"Estaba inconciente, no estaba en mi sano juicio" le contestó mientras se le asercaba más y sentía el aroma baronil del cuerpo de Ron

"Fue Sexo y eso NOS gusto" le dijo antes de besarla con desenfreno y la atraía contra su cuerpo

Ron sintió como las piernas de la joven se levantaban y caían sobre las suyas. Hermione se asercó un poco más y sintio como su falda se levantaba pero no le importo. Ron se estremecio al sentir los cabellos alvorotados de Hermione en su rostro y la abrazó con fuerza. La joven sintió como sus dos sexos chocaban por debajo de su falda y sintió una corriente electrica por todo su cuerpo, se separó al notar que casi todo el mundo los miraba y sonrio

"Es injusto" le dijo Hermione "Por tu culpa todos van a pensar que soy una cualquiera"

"Así no" y tomo la mano de Hermione con la suya "¡Que crean que somos novios!" y le susurro "Asi tendremos más sexo"

"Esta bien, esta bien, pero solo en este campamento, nada de estos jueguitos cuando sea hora de estudiar"

"Esta bien" le robo un beso "eres la mejor en la cama que eh conocido en toda mi vida"

"Tu tambien" y se volvieron a sentar como debían y continuaron su comida

Cuando por fin todos terminaron de comer subieron por la Torre Norte hasta el último piso (NO se encontraban todos los estudiantes, a decir verdad muchos enseñaron justificaciones de sus padres para no asistir) y entraron a la oscura aula de Adivinación

"¿Qué debemos hacer aquí?" preguntó Parvati

"¿Sexo?" preguntó Seamus

"No, aquí no"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó extrañada Lavender "Yo lo he heho hasta en el aula de Pociones"

"Si, ¿qué tiene de malo?" dijo Dean

"¡Ya! Nada, hagan lo que quieran" dijo molesta Parvati

"¿Qué habías dicho primero?" le susurro Lavender

"No se... ¿de que hablabamos?" preguntó extrañada

"¿Sobre sexo, lujuria o casas así?" pero Seamus fue callado por una música

Comenzó como un solo de guitarra, muy rápido pero seguido por un bajo, de fondo y tenuamente se escuchaba música electronica proviniente de un piano

"¿Y eso?" preguntó extrañada Ginny mientras dejaba de besar a Harry (la canción es: Asunto Sexual)

_Ya daremos de que hablar y de que pensar pues estamos solos  
y podremos celebrar que llego el final del protocolo  
ya salimos, hablamos, bebimos, bailamos toda la noche  
y por algo yo presiento que llego el momento de que te toque_

Siguió un solo de guitarra

"¿Y la profesora?" preguntó Hermione

"No se, pero esa canción es muy buena" dijo Ron "es de..."

"Caramelos de Cianuro, lo se, no es un grupo famoso en el mundo mágico pero es muy bueno, es uno de mis favoritos" continuó Hermione

"¡El mío tambien!" apoyó Ron

_Este es un asunto sexual  
y se puede tratar  
como algo natural  
entiendo que sientas temor   
solemos asociar tamaño con dolor_

De entre las sombras salió una figura femenina, aun no se podía saber bien

"Que buena esta" dijo Seamus

_Y si yo te trato bien y tú a mi también estaremos juntos  
se que entonces lo sabrás pues me sentirás en lo mas profundo  
ya salimos, hablamos, bebimos, bailamos toda la noche  
y por algo yo presiento que llego el momento de que te toque_

Cuando por fin la luz de la chimenea dejo ver a la figura todos (en especial los hombres) se quedaron asombrados

Una larga cabellera negra caía sobre sus hombros y bajaba hasta su cintura, su cabello lacio dejaba caer un mechón sobre su rostro que con delicadeza quitó. Tenía una belleza única, como muy pocas mujeres, de un cuerpo delicado, de busto firme, cintura pequeña, provocativas caderas y piernas largas que dejaba a todos asombrados

_Este es un asunto sexual  
y se puede tratar  
como algo natural  
entiendo que sientas temor   
solemos asociar tamaño con dolor_

Su rostro era fino, algo largo y sus labios carnosos y rojizos tenían una sonrisa complaciente, con una nariz delicada y miel blanca como la luna, la mujer se asercó al gran sillon que se encontraba en la mitad del lugar. La chimenea hizo un ruido extraño y el lugar se alumbro, temporalmente, más dejando ver sus extraños ojos, su mirada era negras, como la misma noche pero el iris, de cada ojo, eran de un gris claro, muy extraño y que de seguro nadie había visto antes.

_No creí poder cambiar el mundo con nacer  
ahora tras veinticinco años de continuos desengaños  
sé que tengo que afrontarme justo como lo que soy  
una pieza microscópica en una maquina infinita_

"Mi nombre es Caterine Viper, su nueva profesora" dijo con una voz seductora y un ligero asento de la Inglaterra antigua "tengo 25 años y soy la sustituta de su profesora"

Todos se quedaron admirados, la mujer vestía una falda negra muy corta, que dejaba poco para la imaginación y una camisa de manga larga blanca, los tres primeros botones se encontraban desabotonados, dejando ver un prominente escote, mientras que los dos últimos botones estaban casualmente abiertos, dejando ver un poco su abdomen

_Y si yo te trato bien y tú a mi también estaremos juntos  
se que entonces lo sabrás pues me sentirás en lo mas profundo  
ya salimos, hablamos, bebimos, bailamos toda la noche  
y por algo yo presiento que llego el momento de que te toque_

"Ustedes deben ser los directores" dijo Caterine mientra caminaba por las gradas en dirección a los gemelos "Los señores Weasley"

_Este es un asunto sexual  
y se puede tratar  
como algo natural  
entiendo que sientas temor   
solemos asociar tamaño con dolor_

"Si" atinaron a decir ambos

"Son muy simpaticos" dijo dedicandoles una amplia sonrisa, luego dio la vuelta "Ahora tengo unos puntos que aclarar"

"Que buen tracero que tiene" susurro Dean y Fred a la ves

_Este es un asunto sexual  
y se puede tratar  
como algo natural  
entiendo que sientas temor   
solemos asociar tamaño con dolor_

"Oí eso" dijo la profesora sin regresar a ver "Ahora veran..." se dio la vuelta y les sonrio ampliamente "Tengo que elegir a seis candidatos pero los directores eligiran tan solo cuatro de ellos para que recorran el colegio en la noche y vengan de ves en cuando a verme"

"¿Cómo un Prefecto pero mejor?" dijo Seamus

"Se diría" dijo divertida "Así que, como se supone que esto es Adivinación, sera dedición del destino" se levantó y les dio las espaldas, se agachó y se le subio un poco la falda

"Hay madre" dijo George lo menos alto posible mientras se mordía la mano "Acabo de ver a una Diosa"

_Este es un asunto sexual  
y se puede tratar  
como algo natural  
entiendo que sientas temor   
solemos asociar tamaño con dolor_

"Bueno" dijo Caterine mientras salevantaba, llevaba dos esferas de cristal y como las que había usado Dumbledore, estas estaban llenas de pequeños pergaminos "Creo que sera..." metio la mano y sacó un pergamino "Hermione Granger" la joven abrió los ojos asombrada y bajo las gradas "Hermione" le tutio "de esta segunda esfera saca un pergamino" ella asintió y lo sacó "leelo"

"Harry Potter"

Harry bajo las escaleras

"Veamos al siguiente candidato" y volvio a meter su mano "Ron Weasley"

"Bob Largton"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Pues ahora los directores" dijo Caterine mientras se sentaba y cruzaba sus piernas "Deben elegir entre estos jovenes, cuatro"

"Pues... Ron Weasley, Harry Potter... mmm..." dudó George

"Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley" continuó Fred "Para que esten en parejas y equitativamente" (¡Que no se haga! Que es para que esten de arrumacos entre ellos ¡Si los gemelos se creen cupido pero de las hormonas!)

"Me parece una exelente idea, no creo que nuestros estudiantes tengan algun problema en ir juntos" Caterine se agacho un poco frente a Harry "¿Con quien deseas ir, guapo?"

"con... con..." ¡Con usted! "Con Ginny, profesora" Cobarde TT 

"Eres muy tierno" dijo Caterine mientras la plantaba un beso en la mejilla "pero dime Cat" levantó la vista "50 puntos menos a quien no me diga por mi nombre"

"Pero si no estamos en clases" dijo Hermione haciendo acto de sabiduría

" Lo se, pero te aseguro que tengo mis metodos para hacer que el proximo año escolar les bajen esos puntos" dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro a la joven bruja, Caterine regresó a ver a Ron y le sonrio "Y tu, galán, iras con Hermione, así que espero que se comporten" extrañamente usaba un tono de voz maternal pero a la ves hací que los oidos de pelirrojo sumbaran

"Si... Si... O/o"

"Bueno, pues regresen a sus asientos" dicho esto todos regresaron a sus lugares con una amplia sonrisa "Creo que comenzare con Historia de la Magia"

"¡Nooo!" dijeron todos (O.o? hasta Hermione? ¡Claro! si la pillina tenía la mente en otro lado)

"Tranquilos, tranquilos" intentó calmar la maestra "Veremos" chasquió los dedos y de la chimenea salio una amplia llamarada rojiza que se fue apagando lentamente "_El Kamasutra Mágico_" y dejo que una amplia sonrisa se posara en sus labios

Todos evosaron una amplia sonrisa (¡Hasta los menores! ¡Miren esa generación tan pervertida! ¡Alegrandose por algo asi O.Ó... nnU es verdad, yo soy la que escribe esto)

"Pues comenzemos, necesito cuatro voluntarios, dos chicos y dos chicas" miró por el salón "Creo que los Nuevos Prefectos estaría bien" los cuatro jovenes bajaron, Caterine miró a Harry "Tu conmigo"

"¿Y yo?" dijo algo molesta la menor de los Weasley

"Conmigo" contestó una voz detrás de ellos

La menor de los Weasley regresó a ver y se encontró con un joven de cabellos castaños y reveldes, ojos azul marino y buen porte, apuesto, tendría unos 20 años. Ginny se limitó a sonreir tontamente

"Les presento a Robert Shelter, un amigo, tiene 26 años" dijo complacida la maestra

Que bueno esta pensó Ginny e imediatamente una oleada de calor se apoderó de ella al sentir la mano del hombre en su hombro

"Creo que Hermione y Ron se quedan juntos" anunció complacida la maestra, esta miró a Harry y le sonrio "Por primer lugar deben saber los puntos clave que se aberiguan teniendo poderes mágicos, es decir siendo Bruja y Mago" regresó a ver a Ron y Hermione "Querida, ponte detrás de él y has lo mismo que yo" miró a Ginny "Y tu hazlo con Robert" (sera dificil pero con semejante hombre les aseguro que todo se puede ) tomó los hombros de Harry con sus manos y comenzó a darle un masaje "Si se comienza por su espalda y lentamente llegamos a puntos como este" se escucho un suspiro de Harry al ser tocada por la maestra "se consige relajarse, ahora, además de relajarse la testosterona fluye con rapides, gracias a esto" sacó una botella con un líquido rojizo y se la puso en las manos "Es una posión que ayuda en estos casos" regresó a ver a Harry "Quitate la camiseta" el joven, algo aturdido hizo caso y la maestra comenzó con su trabajo "ahora veran como el rostro da señales de..."

Y así continuo la clase, cuando por fin termino, más de uno tenían calor y grandes necesidades de regresar a sus habitaciones lo más pronto posible (y no exactamente a dormir... je je je), entre ellos estaban Harry y Ginny que, aunque no estuvieron juntos pensaban en el otro ( ¡Que tiernos! u.uU y dejenerados...), Hermione y Ron estaban en las mismas o peores

"Ginny" frenó Harry como si no aguantara más "tengo que decirte algo muy importante"

"¿Qué sucede, Harry?" dijo muy extrañada la joven

"Ginny, yo te amo, de verdad te amo, no sabes cuanto te amo, ni siquiera se porque te digo esto pero es verdad, Ginny Weasley te amo, te necesito" dijo sonrojado mientras le abrazaba

"Harry... yo... pues... no pense... que... pues..." dijo admirada, no se esperaba eso de Harry, era verdad que eran novios pero ambos creían que era atracción física, tan solo eso, eran novios por lo bien que se acoplaban ambos pero nada más, lo dicho en la Madrigera tan solo fue por lujuria, pensaron que se dijo por ser un momento de desesperación pero nada más "yo..." suspiró con fuerza "Yo también te amo Harry, de verdad, esta relación... bueno... pense que era la única que sentía algo por el otro" confesó

"Disculpen" intervino Hermione "Diganse esto en otro lado, pero no en medio del corredor, todo el mundo los esta viendo"

Harry y Ginny miraron para todos lados y notaron que lo que decía Hermione era verdad, TODOS los miraban

"¿No quieren foto? DURAN MÁS" dijo ofuscado Harry

Y para su sorpresa todos sacaron camaras (O.õ que tonteras escribo ¿no?) y como si fuera una seción fotográfica tomaron fotos de todo tipo, de todas las formas y de todas las distancias, los cuatro jovenes no se movieron un segundo, mirando lo extraño que era la situación hasta que todos se retiraron y tan solo quedó una pareja frente a ellos, Caterine y Robert

"Muy bien, Harry, muy bien" le dijo la maestra "veo que la posión de la verdad funcionó"

"¿¡¿QUÉ?" gritaron Harry y Ginny

"Lo que oiste, la posión roja que te puse era de la Verdad, la oliste y le dijiste tus verdaderos sentimientos a la señorita Weasley"

"Yo... yo... ¡Gracias!" dijo mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo y tomaba la mano de Ginny "Ahora si, podemos hacer lo que no pudimos en la Madrigera" y se la llevó corriendo antes de que Ron lo alcanzara

"¡HEY!" pero era tarde, Harry se la había llevado "¡Te mataré Harry Potter!"

"Señor Weasley" le dijo Caterine, Ron la regresó a ver "Estas serán unas largas vacaciones ¿no cree que debe decir la verdad?" dijo mirando instintivamente a Hermione "No es necesaria una poción para que diga algo que es obvio ¿no cree?"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que oyó, a menos de que crea que la joven se debe enterar por si sola" y se retiró, junto a Robert

"¿De que hablaba?" le encaró Hermione a Ron

"Nada"

"Hermione Granger no es ninguna estupida, Ron" le dijo la joven "te lo recuerdo ¡DIME!"

"Mira, no se de que demonios habla" dijo evitando el tema

"Por favor, Ron" se le asercó lentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla "De amigo a amiga, dimelo"

"Mira, Herm, de verdad, no lo entenderías"

"¡Tal ves siento lo mismo que tu!" dejo escapar la joven "O/O lo siento" y se tapó la boca y salio corriendo

Ron se quedó admirado pero siguio a Hermione hasta que esta entró en la biblioteca y la logró atrapar contra una pared

"¿En verdad?" preguntó muy desidido aunque debía admitir que su rostro estaba del mismo color que su cabello

"Pues... pues..." ¡Piensa algo Hermione! ¡Piensa! se decía Tiene unos labios muy sexys, además saben bien, aun recuerpo cuando me beso por primera ves ¡Huy! ¡Si eso estuvo de película! Pero de las que no para los mayores je je... ¡Hermione! ¬/¬ deja de pensar en eso ¡Mujer! Hermione movio su rostro de un lado al otro para reaccionar Piensa en algo coerente ¡Vamos! "¡Pues no se lo que tu sientes por mi!" dijo al fin

"¿A si?" dijo desafiante, la joven bruja asintio "Pues lo que siento por ti es... es... ¡Vamos esto es difícil!"

"Eso significa que lo que sientes no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirmelo ¡Así de sencillo!" dijo algo molesta pero a la ves triste la joven bruja

"¡Claro que es fuerte!" le dijo molesto, comenzando así una fuerte discución (debían agradecer que en la biblioteca no estaba nadie, o sino los hubieran mandado a callar)

"¡Pues demuestralo!" le dijo desafiante la joven

"¡Claro que lo hare!"

Ron la abrazó con fuerza, de una forma tan protectora que Hermione se quedó impresionada y a la ves sentía que su enojo se hiba con cada segundo del cual ambos se abrazaban. Ron posó su rostro en el hombro de la joven, dejo que los segundos pasaran, respiró con fuerza y apretó a Hermione más a su cuerpo

"Eres lo más importante para mi, Hermione. Yo te amo, de verdad que te amo" le susurró y a la ves se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos "Y te lo digo ahora: esa ves, en la Madrigera, cuando te quité la virginidad, fue el mejor día de mi vida, siempre había soñado con eso, te lo aseguro. Perdoname si hice algo que no deseabas, en verdad"

Ron la miró con dulcura. ¿Debía besarla? ¿Debía besarla con todo su amor? ¿Darle el primer beso en el cual se sentía libre para hacer cualquier cosa? La respuesta era: Si. Con lentitud se asercó a ella y le dio un corto pero dulce beso en sus labios, al separarse la miró, no podía huir como un covarde, no ahora

"Yo también te amo Ron, te lo aseguro y lo que paso entre nosotros fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, no me arepiento" y volvieron a besarse con fuerza pero a la ves con completo desenfreno

Hermione lo fue apoyando contra una de las mesas de la gran biblioteca y con lentitud Ron se sentó sin soltarse del beso, Hermione se sentó sobre él y le fue quitando la ropa

"¿Aquí?" dijo con la voz entrecortada, Ron "Pero si es la biblioteca"

"Deberías saber que este es mi lugar favorito" dijo con un tono lujurioso la joven "Me parece el lugar perfecto"

"Esta bien, pero la proxima sera en el campo de Quidditch ¿trato?" dijo sin poder aguantar las caricias desenfrenadas de la bruja

"Como quieras, como quieras" dijo desesperada

Nadie entro en la biblioteca pero no fue necesario para saber que en ese lugar pasó algo entre ellos, que como amantes se sintieron, exploraron y amaron como nunca lo habían hecho. Ahora tan solo faltaba el campo de Quidditch, pero eso, claro esta, es otra historia.

Las vacaciones fueron largas pero a la ves las mejores, fue como tener un lugar privado y perfecto para experimentar cosas nuevas. Lo que paso en el interior del castillo, eso fue, pues... Algo dificil de explicar.

FIN¿FIN? CLARO, SI QUIEREN

N/A: ¿Qué? Yo no lo hago más largo porque tengo otros fics (Además no creo ke sea momento de lemon en mi carrera como escritora de HP), creo ke voy a trabajar con los de este tipo(¡ME REFIERO A LOS DE CAPÍTULOS CORTOS! ¬¬ no serán dejenerados). Bueno, el personaje Caterine Viper que salio aquí es como veo a mi personaje en años siguientes, no quiere decir que me estoy describiendo ni nada por el estilo. ¡No soy TAN dejenerada!

Voz: ¿Tan?

Yumi: ¬¬ No es gracioso Juanka! No te metas en mi historia!

Juanka: es ke dijiste Tan y eso es raro, ya sabes tu ERES DEMACIADO pervertida nn más ke yo y eso es mucho que decir

Yumi: por favor! Callate

Juanka: como kieras, eso no kita mis palabras

Yumi: callate

Juanka: Además no debes olvidar que además de dejenerada, eres pervertida, lujuriosa, loka, maniatica, sicápata, extrovertida, gritona y mandamás y etc

Yumi: no te describas por favor, ya se que tu eres todo eso...

Juanka: ¡Yo no soy ningun Loka ni sicópata!

Yumi: pero si lujurioso, pervertido, dejenerado, extrovertido, malvado, gritón, a veses mandamás, molestoso, cruel, cuentas pesimos chistes y en especial un METICHE

Juanka: puede ser, puede ser, pero con todo eso y más la gente me quiere así

Yumi: callate, me extraña que mis padres no te saquen a patadas de mi casa

Juanka: es que esos son otros que me quiren mucho

Yumi: si, u.u son medios bobitos e injenuos, creo que aun creen en papa noel y los reyes magos

Madre de Cat: ¡No digas estupideses y ya deja de usar la computadora!

Yumi: Luego!... u.u x ke tendra tan buen oido?

Juanka: te comprendo, te comprendo pero ahora termina el fic amiga mía

Yumi: bueno eso si es algo inteligente TT se va a acabar el mundo! nota el enojo de su amigo perdón, perdón, paz y amor!

Juanka: ke tal más amor y menos paz? Cat

Yumi: Claro! El día en que llege el Juicio Final de las almas que desean destruir a los seres diferentes

Juanka: eso quiere decir que en 16 años?

Yumi: menos pero no creo que vivas

Juanka: mejor deja de decir cosas que no entienden ellos (lectores) y despidete

Yumi: si señor

Bueno adiós, y dejenme reviuws


End file.
